


The Big Question

by tigerlizii



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, ruby trying to be romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlizii/pseuds/tigerlizii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Imagine your OTP asking each other to prom in cute ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Question

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it may or may not be good. I do feel proud for writing this though. Message me if I made any mistakes so I can get better in the future:)

It was a sunny Thursday in the middle of September that Ruby quickly made her way out the cafeteria and to the back parking lot, making sure there was no one there. The cost was clear. This was the perfect spot where no one would catch them.

Not too long ago, she texted Sapphire to meet her behind the school building before lunch ended to ask her something. For a while, she was mess. Not only was it nerve-wrecking to the stronger girl, it was something she never thought of doing. Why? Well let’s just say Sapphire was sort of a celebrity and anyone who got a chance to date her, news about it would spread like wildfire. Seriously, not only was the girl the daughter of a former Broadway actress, she was a member of the choir and recently, got the role of Aida in the schools’ production of Aida.

So yeah, Ruby had every right to be scared. Think about it, her and Sapphire together? How would that work? How would everyone react? All these questions kept playing in her mind over and over again.

‘Ruby?’ a voice from behind made Ruby return to reality.

Recognizing the voice immediately, her heart began racing. Ruby turned around to be face to face with the blond-haired beauty. Upon seeing her, Rubys’ face turned red as a tomato.

‘You wanted to see me?’ Sapphire asked with a worried look.

There she was, Sapphire. The girl Ruby had her eyes on for a while. This is it. This was the moment she was waiting for. However, she started having second thoughts. She could back out now, but couldn’t. This was her one and only chance to make her move and she wasn’t going to waste this. She didn’t conjure up the courage just for nothing.

‘Y-yeah I did.’ Ruby stammered, moving a hand to rub behind her neck. ‘I uh, wanted to ask you something.’

‘What is it?’

She took a deep breath and chose her next words carefully. Getting down on one knee, Ruby took Sapphires’ hand, moved it to her lips, and kissed it. Sapphires gasped at what was happening, her face quickly turning red.

‘Sapphire, will you go to the prom with me?’ she asked, looking up into Sapphires eyes.

Hearing that question left Sapphire almost nonplussed. Was she dreaming? Not even a bit. This was happening all too quickly. This wasn’t what she was expecting. ‘Wait. Are you serious? You were going to ask me to go to prom with you?’ Sapphire asked with a surprised look.

‘Well yeah I was why? Do you-‘. Ruby paused for a second. She knew what this was. It was what she feared. She was already too late. She hung her head in defeat, trying her best not to tear up. ‘Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t know.’

‘What?’

‘You already have a date don’t you?’ Ruby replied, her hands slowly clenching into fists.

‘What? No, that’s not it.’

Turning her face in embarrassment, Sapphire reached into her purse to pull out an envelope.

‘It’s just I was going ask you out first.’

Ruby took the letter from Sapphires hand and read word for word. The more she read, the more her face got red. This was nothing she would’ve thought anyone would think nor say about her.

> _Ruby,_
> 
> _This is something I’ve never written before. You may not believe it, but I always thought you were cute. I never thought I had these feelings for another girl. Seeing from afar, I admired your enthusiasm. Seeing you never give up motivates me as well. Not a day goes by when I think of you and your cute smile or funny laugh. Not a day goes by where I long to be by your side, hold your hand, and smile. I hope after you red this, you have the same feelings as I do. I want to ask you to prom is what I'm asking now cause I think we'd make it a night remember._

Finished reading the letter, Ruby looked up to see Sapphires face, whose face was equally red. She was unsure on what to say at the moment.

‘Well do you accept or not?’ Sapphire asked in a shy voice, her face still turned to avoid eyesight with the butch female.

Unable to control herself, Ruby snatched Sapphires hands and held them close to her chest. ‘YOU BET I WILL.’ Ruby responded loudly, her astral eyes shining back at the blond. Sapphire gave her the widest and cutest grin Ruby ever seen. Both couldn’t believe that this was happening. They were so happy, happier than they were ever were. Immediately, Ruby let go of her hands. They exchanged cell phone numbers so they could call each other.

‘Okay. So when do you want to-‘

‘Does 7:30 sound good?’ Ruby asked.

‘It sounds good to me’. Sapphire answered happily.

‘See you then.’

~Fin


End file.
